The Bad Side
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Before the meeting with Toothless, Hiccup's life always was a real Hell. Nobody would respect him, and he had to do something. But who'd ever believe he would be able to do this? Rated T for some violent parts
1. Chapter 1

**The Bad Side**

**Hello guys! How are you? I hop fine. Summer is afinally arrived! No school, no subjects, no homeworks. Every student is free now! Eh, eh! And yesterday, Httyd 2 is finally in theaters! I'm so excited. I can't watch it yet, but I hope you'll find it beautiful! Please, if someone saw it, tell me what do you think (without spoilers, pelase!)**

**Some days ago a very sad thing happened to me. I went to school to take my marks for the end of the year. And as I suspected ... they (my teachers) gave me three subjects.**

**I'm going t explain better: in Italy (I don't know if also in other countries is so), when you do High School, if you have bad marks in two or three subjects, they give you the possibility to remedy. This means you have to prepare during Summer, because in September, a few weeks before the starting of School, you can do something similar to exams and so have good marks in and keep with the years. This happened to me, for the first time in my School years.**

**This is nothing so terrible, because luckily the three subjects aren't so difficult (Italian, Latin and Science).**

**The reason I had this is because this year I was really distracted, especially from my writing, But I swear I'll do everything to remedy, EVERYTHING! I'm sad because due this I won't go to New York with my school, but it is necessary I stay home.**

**And I'll keep also to write, even if study is important. Guys, don't let anything make you forget about your school duties. They serve for you Future, for your Life! Nothing is less important of this. Even if you like this, keep to do your important duties. And build a LIFE with this! **

**Anyway, this doesn't mean you have to forget about your hobbies, like writing stories on this site. But remember that know you Have to keep to study. I hope you zall will keep to be great writers, but also great students! I love you all, guys! Really!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

**And now, on with the new story! **

Hiccup exited from his home that morning with an inexpressive face. Another day on Berk without nothing new to notice.

The Vikings were at work, fishing, building, feeding animals. Everything was like it had to be.

The young son of the chief sighed, and then huffed. His feet moved, and he started to walk down the hill of his house, towards the forge.

When he arrived on the street, he kept to walk normally. But when he walked near some Vikings, his eyes looked at them, without his head turned. The adults looked at him, and some of them returned to do their work, while others raised an eyebrow and looked at him seriously.

Hiccup returned to look at the street, and lowered slowly the head. Being the Outcast of his own island, especially when he was the son of the chief, was the most terrible thing for every man in the whole world, Viking or not.

One of the few good things was that he wasn't so hated like the Outcast for excellence, Alvin The Treacherous.

If someone saw him walking like him now on the street, he shouldn't lose a second to kill him at sight.

Hiccup hadn't this problem, but maybe because he was the heir of the chief, the future leader of Berkians. Even if he was sure that the day he'd be chief, all the town would run to the ships to find another Island where live, maybe without dragon raids and hiccups around. Yes, it'd be so.

So, nothing different, another normal day in Berk.

While he was walking, his eye noticed the shadow of two figures walking near him. When he realized who they were, he quickly turned the head and kept to walk towards the forge. Unluckily, the two figures arrived in front of him, without even noticing him. He stopped to walk, to let them pass.

But the two tall men stopped to walk, and slowly turned their heads to him.

"Why did they stop? What's the reason?", the boy thought frightned.

He slowly looked at them, not managing to hide his fear. The two men were Hoark, one of the strongest and bravest warriors of the village, always in the front line during dragon raids, and Spitelout Jorgenson, one of the fiercest and most scaring Vikings of ever; dark hair, balck beard, a long and soft scar on his right eye; and two of the most terrible eyes Hiccup ever seen.

The two looked at the little lad without saying a word. Hiccup knew they were still furious at him for what he did last week, destroying three houses during a dragon raid while he was trying to hit a Nadder driving a wagon drawn by two yaks. Being so little an weak, he has lost control on the beasts, and they have ended with hitting the houses. Luckily Hiccup managed to jump before the incident, but unluckily he managed also to get distracted the two men. For this, Spitelout was hit by a Monstrous Nightmare's tail on the back. And one of the houses was Hoark's.

The two stared at the boy for something like three minutes, Hiccup still scared.

At least, the mouth of Spitelout moved, and let these words out.

"Now you look for us, lad? Well, I hope you'll always!", he said coldly.

Hiccup stared at him very scared, and then the two men walked away, shaking their heads in disappointment.

Hiccup looked at them, and then sighed, heading towards the forge.

There, he found Gobber hammering on a sword.

"Oh, lad! You arrived! Put your vest on and start to work, now."

Hiccup nodded and walked in the forge.

After some minutes, he was working on a spear, sharpening it very well. Even if bored, now he felt also a bit relaxed. He was in the only place where nobody could say or do anything to him. And he was with Gobber, his only friend. The only one that kept to encourage him and to love him. He was funny, and even if he was like the other Vikings, he knew how to treat Hiccup.

"Well done, lad. Now, remember you have to sharpen also a dozen of axes."

Hiccup groaned terribly, but then started to do what he had to do.

While he was carrying woods for the fire, he heard two voices calling him, and then he closed the eyes groaning.

"No, no! NO!", he thought.

Two pairs of boots passed the entrance of the forge, and then stopped in front of the boy. He opened the eyes, and found the evil grins of two teens almost-identical.

A boy with long blond hair, and a girl with three long blond braids. Both of them had a stupid and evil grin on their faces.

"Well, well, Fun - Hiccup!", Tuffnut said chuckling.

"Please, don't call me so!", Hiccup said terribly.

"Oh, and how should we call you?", Ruffnut asked mockingly.

"With my name, for example?", the thing boy said annoyed.

The twins looked at each other, as if they were confused from the sentence, and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't.", Tuff replied.

"Why?"

"Because right now we don't have hiccups!", Ruff said.

"It's logical.", her twin added.

Hiccup looked at them perplexed.

"Well, for once they said something almost funny.", he thought.

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just seeing you ...", Tuff said.

"... and doing this to you.", Ruff said.

And without another word her foot hit Hiccup's, making him falling on the ground and losing his woods.

"Ok. See you later, Fun-Hiccup!", Tuff yelled, and ran away with his sister laughing.

Hiccup looked at them, and then huffed.

Yes, that was a typical day in Berk.

**Sad, I know. But hard stuff will be showed in the next chapters. So get ready, and sorry if you are bored. Advices about language are really accepted.**

**You're all great.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I've decided to write something different. Some months ago, thinking about ideas for my fictions, I imagined Snotlout and Hookfang when the dragon sets himself on fire flying. And I imagined it with music. So I thought for a while, and then ... I've decided to write a song! I also have the title: "We'll Burn the Sky"! **

**It will be a song about all the Universe of Httyd, and not just about Snot and Hook. I'll try to find also someone to compose the music, since I have friends who play guitar. Maybe they can help me.**

**"How to train your dragon" and its characters belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

Chapter 2

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself?"

Hiccup rose the head and saw Gobber looking at him.

"Why didn't you try to do something? You knew they were going to do something."

"I ..."

"No, you not. You have to do something for this, lad! You can't keep so!", Gobber said.

"But they were just talking! This doesn't mean they were going to do something!"

"But you know they love doing this! You should do something!"

"Kicking their butts without a reason? Oh sure, and then who will hear the reasons? And why. They are stupids. It'd be useless."

"They're mutton-heads, but I'm sure that if you manage to do something, they'll learn the lesson.", the blacksmith replied, and returned to work.

* * *

After an hour, Gobber gave Hiccup a break, and he decided to go on a hill near his house, and laying there.

When his back touched the grass, and his head was on his arms, the Haddock boy closed the eyes and smiled, trying to get some relax. But this wasn't going to happen, since he heard some voices calling him.

He opened the eyes and thought:-"No, no, no, NOOOO!"

He sat up, and saw five people walking towards him. In front of everyone, a big boy with dark hair, blue eyes, an evil grin and muscular body; Snotlout Jorgenson, the personal nightmare of Hiccup.

Behind him, grinning dumbly, Ruff and Tuff.

Behind them, overhanging everyone, a tall and fat boy with short blond hair; Fishlegs Ingerman, the most acculturated teen of Berk. And to their left, isolated from the group, looking annoyed and serious, a tall girl, with blond hair and beautiful, sparkling blue eyes; Astrid Hofferons, the best teen in Berk, and Hiccup's crush.

Hiccup groaned silently, and looked annoyed (and worried) the group approaching him.

He wanted to stand up and walking (better, running) away, but he knew it was useless.

"Nice to see you again, Fun - Hiccup!", Tuff said.

"For the last time, don't call me so!", Hiccup almost yelled.

"We can't! We have not hiccups!", Ruff said.

"And besides, if we do it, shouldn't it be strange? Because the name fixes you perfectly!", Snotlout said placing the fists on his hips.

"What?", Hiccup asked perplexed.

"You are our way of fun. So you have to be called so."

"I thought you stopped to talk like kids a long time ago, guys.", Hiccup replied.

"Everyone can have toys, even at our age. My father has his dagger, who he likes to throw at the wall when he is bored.", Snot replied.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not a thing, you know?"

"You don't want we call you so? And how the little fun - boy would like to be called?", Snotlout said.

He approached his head to Hiccup's, who tried to not tremble.

"Maybe you like more Useless?", he said watching him with those ice eyes who resembled two icicles.

Hiccup's eyes widened a less. That was his title, his formal name. Hiccup the Useless. He knew it very well.

"See? You don't like it neither. Even if that is your name."

The little boy looked at them, and got really angry.

"Really? Really? Is it my name?"

"Of course! Poor thing, he also forgot his name! What a disgrace, I couldn't believe you had lost the memory!"

And then, his big hand grabbed Hiccup's shirt, and then threw him on the ground, and his boot hit his chest thrice, and then also his butt was hit hardly.

At least Snotlout huffed and said annoyed:-"A broken toy! Bah, let him there, he isn't good ... for now!".

And with that, he walked away, followed by the twins, Fishlegs, who was silence for all the scene, and Astrid. She looked at Hiccup, who was still moaning in pain, his hand on his chest, and her eyes looked really annoyed from what she was watching.

"You always so, I see.", she said coldly, and reprised to walk.

Hiccup looked at her, and then lowered the head sadly.

* * *

Two hours later, the boy was in forge, sharpening an axe. Gobber was somewhere for a commission, and so he left the forge in Hiccup's hands.

While the boy was sharpening, he heard someone entering in the forge. When he rose the head, his eyes widened; the person was Snotlout.

"What do you want?", Hiccup asked trying to be polite.

The bully looked at him sternly, and then said:-"I need my dagger sharpened. Where is Gobber?"

"He's not here, he let me work."

Snot's eyes widened, and his expression became almost a frightned expression.

"What?! He did WHAT?!"

His expression was really a bewildered expression, and then he crossed the eyebrows and said, really angrily:-"Well, very well! Now we could face the dragons with great weapons, really! I couldn't believe he was so stupid!"

Hiccup tried to not grin, and then said:-"Look, I'm not making weapons. And nobody has never complained with me for their weapons. I can sharpen everything well. Like your dagger."

And moved towards the Jorgenson boy, who looked frightned, and stepped back, pulling his dagger in his chest, like it was a baby's toy.

"No! I don't want you touch my dagger! I want Gobber!"

"I can do it, Snotlout. Give me that dagger!"

"I said no! I don't want!"

"I can sharpen in a way you'll nver believe! Give me that!"

"The customer is always right! So, if I say I want my dagger sharpened by Gobber, then I'll have my dagger sharpened by Gobber!"

"Stop with that. You really think Gobber was so stupid to let me here without a reason?"

"Maybe he's ill and mistook you for someone other! Stay back!"

"I'm not a naive, Snotlout, I can do this work!"

"Stop! Don't make another pass, you Useless!"

At that point Snotlout's foot pulled Hiccup back, and the boy crushed against a wall full of weapons, that fell on him, lucklily not killing him. But a sword's blade cut his shoulder.

"USELESS!", Snotlout yelled, and ran away.

* * *

_That afternoon_

Hiccup kept to do his work, with Gobber near him hammering a mace.

The boy didn't answer the questions the blacksmith asked him about the cut on his shoulder.

Suddenly someone entered in the forge.

"Gobber, finally you are back! I need my dagger sharpened."

Gobber rose the head and watched Snotlout and the twins, the big boy haing a dagger in his hands.

"Why didn't you ask Hiccup to do it? I assure you he could do it without a problem."

Snotlout's smile fell and he looked at Hiccup, who refused to rose the head and looking at him.

"Yes, yes, and so say goodbye to my dagger? No, I preferred waiting for you."

Gobber rose an eyebrow, and then took the dagger.

"Fine. Wait here, I'll do it in five seconds."

When the three bullies walked away, Snotlout kissing "lovely" his weapon like it was his baby, Gobber looked at Hiccup, who looked at him in return.

"I tried to do it. But he didn't make me doing it."

"He did it, right?", Gobber asked looking at the boy's shoulder.

Hiccup sighed, and nodded. "Involuntarily, but yes, it was due his stubbornness. Or stupidity."

"You had to be hard, lad. More! Do you think they could stop it if you keep to be so? A man needs to be strong and rigid, when he does everything! Do you think I could be here right now, if I didn't learn how to react to this? You have to try, lad! Try ... and manage to defeat them. Possibly avoiding to cut their heads off, but you need to try!"

Hiccup looked at him, and sighed again.

* * *

_That night_

When Hiccup returned home, he found Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and his father, sat on his armchair looking at the fire.

"Hi dad."

Stoick didn't look at him. Hiccup kept to walk towards his room, when suddenly the voice of his father made his stop.

"How was by Gobber, son?"

Hiccup looked at him, and then sighed soflty, saying:-"Fine. Everything was fine."

"Good."

Hic looked at him, and then reprised to climb the stairs.

"Don't you want to eat something, son?"

He looked at his father again, surprised by the question. But then turned the head to the stairs, and said:-"No, thanks. I'm fine so."

Stoick looked at him, and saw him reaching his room and closing the door.

He shook his head and looked at the fire again. He didn't want this anymore. Hiccup didn't want to understand, he didn't want to do something. He couldn't go on so. The chief didn't want him to keep in this way, for all that he had to be in the future. He needed to change, but he was too ...

How could his son be a good Viking, if he kept to do this?

**For the fans of my first story, "Happiness in Trouble", don't worry, I don't hate Snotlout. But you know he was a real nightmare for Hiccup when he was still the Useless. I know he'd act so.**

**Thanks to everyone, and get ready, because in the next chapters, You'll understand the meaning of the title of this story.**

**Advices about language are really accepted.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and made me notice all those errors. Thank you so much, as you saw I've corrected them. Hope now everything is fine.**

**Now, keep on with this story! Sorry for the long chapter, hope you'll like it! **

**Httyd and its characters belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. This counts for ALL the chapters!**

Chapter 3

When Hiccup opened his eyes the next morning, he closed it again, pulling the blanket over his head, trying to return to sleep. He managed to do it for ten minutes, before an hard knock made him wake up with a groan.

"Hiccup! Wake up now! Trader Johann is here!", the strong voice of his father said.

Hiccup's green eyes widened. And a smile appeared on his face. Sure he wouldn't lose this moment. Trader Johann was one of the most expected people of ever in berk, since everyone wanted one of his amazing things. Hiccup always found what he needed, and sometimes also something new and special. He'd like to have him on Berk everyday of his life.

The boy jumped off his bed and rushed down the stairs, heading towards the dock at full speed.

Once he passed his hill, he ran on the street with a very happy smile. Finally Gobber, who was walking towards the docks happy like a kid, was glad to see his little apprentice happy.

Hiccup jumped twice and passed some adults, who didn't make attention to him. Yes, Trader Johann was a great event for Hiccup.

After he passed the last houses, the boy managed to reach the docks, where the ship full of the most incredible and special things from the world was docked.

The little lad almost laughed in joy seeing it and the Trader, and then reprised to walk normally.

But suddenly his big smile fell slowly, in the moment he saw who was on the ship; the five nightmares.

The boy stopped and watched them annoyed. His joy was all disappeared. And now he was there, sad and shocked, unable to move. Terrible thoughts occupied his mind, and now nothing was terrible to think.

He couldn't manage to be happy again; not anymore.

He couldn't be seen by them, absolutely. Thinking quickly, he moved between the other people that was walking on the docks. He walked between two women, who didn't pay attention to him, luckily.

He kept to walk so until he reached the ship, and then stepped back a bit.

Meanwhile, on the ship, the other teens were looking amazed for something interesting to trade.

Astrid was trying a big sword, waving it with care; she seemed satisfied by it.

Snotlout was doing the same with a big mace, satisfied and with his stupid grin.

The twins haven't find something yet, and Fishlegs was reading carefully a book.

"AH! This mace is perfect! I think I'll take it!", Snotlout exclaimed, testing it again.

"I think I could use this little gem perfectly during dragon raids! I think everyone will be amazed by it! Or rather, by ME!", the bully said, looking prettily at Astrid.

When the girl noticed his staring, huffed and looked away.

"Astrid, I'm sure you'll be amazed. I can use easily these things, really!", the muscular boy said again.

"Maybe you should practice better with that mace, alone!", fishlegs proposed. Snotlout looked at him, and then huffed saying:-"How can you be so boring, Fishlegs? Always with those books in the hands. You should change lifestyle, you know?"

"Yeah, you're so boring!", the twins added. The fat boy gulped, and returned to look at his book, a bit worried and sad.

"Anyway, you should see, Astrid! I could beat two Nadders and give their wings to you!", Snotlout said again.

Hiccup watched them from the docks, and felt bad feelings inside him, and a grin forming on his jaw. That attitude was so disgusting. He felt the necessity to do something so ...

"Sure, everyone will be amazed by you, when you'll be the first teenage Viking to be burnt on all over the body!", she said mockingly.

"Ehy! This won't happen ever! And besides, I could use this mace to exercise. Maybe with _another_ great warrior!", he said raising an eyebrow.

At that point, Astrid looked at Snotlout in a very fierce way. "I think you could do it even alone, alone!"

"I think you should have more help from the others, beautiful!"

"Exactly, from the others! Not from you in particular!"

"But special team-work is important for a Viking!", the boy replied annoyed.

"Well, I'm not the only Viking in this Island!"

"You could practice with Useless!", Ruffnut said, and laughed with her twin.

"Sure! He'll do the dragon, and I'll be the victorious Viking!", Snotlout exclaimed.

"Which dragon?", Tuff asked.

"what do you think. Knowing him, he could be just a ... you know it!"

The teens looked at him confused.

"A Terrible Terror! Think about it: small, weak, annoying, disturbing!"

Now Hiccup's chest was burning, and the boy was looking at the five teens hastily. But he also didn't know he was doing that. He felt just to look so at them.

Everyone laughed at it, minus Astrid.

"Yeah, he's right! And also on the team-work thing, totally right! When this fart girl isn't so annoying, we can work very well together!", Tuffnut exclaimed, only to be hit in the ribs violently with a wooden pole.

"Astrid, I assure you we could be a great team, you and me!", Snotlout said again, smiling dumbly.

Astrid looked at him hastily.

Hiccup was breathing faster, and his eyebrows lowered angrily. His hands also formed fists. But suddenly, he shook the head and blinked as if he woke up from a mysterious sleep, and then managed to calm down, breathing normally. He didn't know what happened to him in that moment, but now he was himself again. So returned to look normally at the teens.

Snotlout blinked "sexily" the eyes, and Astrid looked really annoyed right now.

Five seconds later, the yelling black haired boy fell in the sea.

Astrid huffed angrily, and then returned to look at the sword.

Hiccup looked at him and tried to not smirk, watching his terrible bully surfacing again shocked.

Snotlout coughed twice, and then looked at Astrid, who turned the head and left him bewildered in the water.

"Come on, come on, people of Berk! You're all welcome on my ship! Here you can find everything you need! Weapons, books, exotic animals and plants, and also delicious food!", Johann yelled happily.

The people kept to walk there, and soon many Vikings came back to their homes with new stuff and a satisfied expression.

Hiccup looked at the ships from the docks, his eyes focused intensely on the four teens, that at least walked away.

Johann looked happily, when suddenly he heard the voice of a boy behind him. The trader turned the head, and saw Hiccup waving him behind some barrels.

The mariner smiled, and walked towards him. "Oh, master Hiccup! I'm happy to see you! How is doing?"

Hiccup smiled sadly and shrugged. "Oh, you know, the same things. Hammering, building, repairing houses, my happy days. Everything is always so, in Berk!"

Johann smiled, and then said:-"Well, what do you want here, Hiccup?"

The lad looked around, and said:-" What about that waistcoat? It seems warm."

Johann looked where the lad was looking, and walked where there was a furry brown waistcoat, maybe made with bear's skin.

"Oh, yes Hiccup! This waistcoat is made with the skin of a great and ferocious bear, killed by brave hunters on the mountains of a nothern Island! They took three days to kill it!"

"Really? I take it!"

"Perfect! But what do you have for me?"

Hiccup put the hand in his coat, and then took something from it; a well built dagger.

"Here, this dagger was my dad's. Well built and capable to kill a dragon with just a cut in his neck! He said he didn't use it anymore, and so gave it to me for this occasion!"

Johann smiled, and took the weapon. "Well, master Hiccup, you've just made a great purchase! Thanks!"

"No, thanks to you, Johann!"

The trader walked away, and Hiccup walked away too, his new waistcoat in the hand.

While he was walking on the dock, a Viking noticed is purchase and said:-" Oh, what a beautiful waistcoat! It's wonderful!"

Hiccup looked at him, and smiled. The man who talked was Bucket, one of the most unlucky Berkians. In fact he received a terrible hit from a dragon, that managed to hurt terribly his head. For this, now he acted almost like a kid, and he also forgot some things.

Hiccup liked it. Even if he was just a stupid man, he was funny and he never said something bad about him. And sometimes Hiccup offered his help to him, even if the man forgot it.

"It's really beautiful and furry! I have to ask Mulch if I could take one of these from Johann?"

And walked towards the ship to find his friend, a short Viking who always was by his side to take an eye on him. The two were united like two brothers, even if Mulch was really annoyed by Bucket's attitude.

Hiccup smiled at him, and kept to walk away, when suddenly a big man with fur beard stood in fron of him, watching him seriously.

He was his father. "You can't even do something normal like this, Hiccup?"

The lad looked at him confused and a bit worried. "What, dad?"

"I saw you, Hiccup. You had to wait 'til the other kids went away. But tell me, a man does so? A real man does so?"

Hiccup gulped.

"If on that ship there was something you really wanted, but you then the twins walk near it, what'd you do? Wait for them to go away, or stay there and do your thing?"

Hiccup's mouth was locked, and he couldn't know what to say to his father, fearing to disappoint him terribly.

"I know what you'd do. You'd wait! Ot maybe you'd walk away without doing anything? Right?"

The boy tried to say something.

"What did you take from Johann, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at him, and then at the waistcoat. "How didn't he see it?", he thought.

He gave it to Stoick, and he looked at it.

"Did you use that dagger I gave you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, for now, this waistcoat is sequestered. Next time I have to wait, before giving my dagger to a coward."

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear, and he started to exclaim:-"What?! But, dad! I've just taken it!"

"First grow up, and then you'll have this back.", the man said, and walked towards the ship.

"But dad! That is mine, is mine! Dad!"

Stoick didn't reply, and kept to walk towards the ship, the waistcoat in his hand.

Hiccup stopped to follow him, and watched him keeping to walk. The boy sighed sadly, and then walked away sadly, under the gaze of some of the people around him, included a big man with two missing limbs, who shook the head sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**When I wrote this story, I couldn't believe it could have a so great success so soon! I'm glad so much people is enjoying this story. So I have here another part, all for you!**

**Hiccup will have to suffer again, but soon things ... well, I don't want to ruin anything.**

**Advices about language and plot are really accepted.**

**Important Note: in this story Toothless or any other dragon WON'T appear, in any case. Sorry, but this will be just about Hiccup!**

**Thanks!**

**Please, I would like to ask you to read also my other fiction, "Uncle Hiccup's Tales". Hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 4

Hiccup came back to work the next day, with a sadder face.

He couldn't believe his father was furious at him again. For once he didn't destroy houses or hurt someone.

Just because of a waistcoat. And because of those nightmares.

He couldn't do anything. They were stronger and more terrible than any other teen. Maybe because they were the only teens in the Island, besides him.

Finished his work for that day, the boy walked away from the forge, under the sad gaze of Gobber, walking in the plaza. He was used to do this, when he felt sad. At least nobody cared to look at him without any worry.

And this was really frustrating; he was supposed to be friend with those guys, to exercise with them, to play with them, to joke with them.

And instead he was alone, without anyone with who playing, laughing or exercising. Probably, he could play with the children, maybe babysitting them. But he knew it couldn't be possible; they were too little to play and talk with him, and he was too big to do the same with them. And surely the mothers could be afraid and furious if he'd pass time with their precious children. They also probably looked at him badly, since maybe their parents should had told them he was a danger, a Useless. And nothing more.

Even if once he remembered a young girl looking at him, and smiling playfully. He knew she did it because of her young age; she was a naive toddler, and so that smile was spontaneous. Surely even at someone like Ruffnut and Tuffnut she'd do it.

Hiccup hammered on the sword with a sad smile, and thought again about the waistcoat accident.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to react to those hideous teens. But he couldn't do so much, he wasn't strong as Snotlout or fast as Astrid. He wasn't even able to grab a weapon. So, he couldn't do anything. He was Useless.

While he was thinking this, the voice of a well known teen called his attention.

"So, another stupid thing by Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup looked up at Snotlout, and groaned softly.

"Still doing something you shouldn't do, uh?", the Jorgenson heir said.

Hiccup's eyes looked at him with an unusual look; it was serious, and also intimidator.

"What is that sight, Haddock? You think you're scaring me? Actually, I think it is the opposite thing.", the arrogant bully said crossing the arms with a stupid grin.

_"You cannot even think, scoundrel!"_, Hiccup thought.

"Look at him, so intent to walk on the street! The other people should be totally disgusted, when he'll watch YOU doing it!"

Hiccup sighed, and then said:-"It's not like I have the plague, or something like this, Snotlout."

Snot looked at him, and then burst out in laughter.

"That's good, Useless! You are the Plague! You're like the Plague for us, since this village cannot think just about dragons without thinking about its other Big Problem!"

Hiccup looked at him again, his stern look now ... more stern. He kept to look at the bully with that look, and suddenly his teeth tightened. He has never had something like that, but he didn't seem to care about it.

"Excuse me? I should be the other Big Problem?"

"Of course, Useless! This village has to stand Dragon Raids almost every night, but during that, they don't have to think just about that! In fact, village's houses must be rebuilt ... just because SOMEONE has to play to do the Viking!"

Hiccup looked at him, and then said, with his voice raising a bit. Even this was particular for him, but he still didn't care about it.

"I wasn't playing! I was just trying to HELP!"

Snot looked at him still laughing hatefully.

"Hiccup, you cannot help anyone! Everything you do can just cause more troubles to this village! For this you are like the Plague!"

And kept to laugh amused. Hiccup looked still angrily at him, when suddenly he made more calm, and a little smirk crossed his lips.

"So, people shouldn't be near me, because so they can be in more trouble. If I am like the Plague, they should stay far, far away from me!"

Snotlout looked surprised, but then smiled again and said:-"Exactly! You see it, you can also say something intelligent sometimes! Good work, little rascal!"

And then approached Hiccup and patted him on the shoulders, making him wince a bit.

The Haddock boy recomposed himself and then looked at him still smirking.

"Yeah, yeah! And also, people should also avoid to approach me, and possibly also touch me!"

"Yeah! It's so! Absolutely correct!"

Hiccup smirked more, and then put his hands on his mouth, and said "worriedly":-"Oh, dear! Snotlout, I'm so sorry, really!"

Snot stopped to laugh and looked at him asking:-"Why?"

"I think now you're in trouble! Terrible trouble! I mean, you've just patted me on the shoulder! And we talked so for ... like TEN minutes! And that's a long time, too long! Oh dear, I fear now you're in serious danger!"

Snotlout's amused face was soon replaced by a shocked face.

"I fear now you'll be a Useless Troublemake like me! And I do not know if there's a cure, I'm sorry!"

Snotlout looked at him, and was more shocked when he saw Hiccup chuckling amused at him.

He was being ridiculed by Hiccup the Useless?! He was laughing at HIM?!

This couldn't happen. Neither in thirty years, he couldn't let this happening!

So the Jorgenson boy let a growl out, and he approached menacingly Hiccup.

And after a few seconds, Hiccup was now yelling at the boy, who was grabbing him by the shirt towards some houses.

"Ehy, what are you doing?! You know this will make thing worst! Let me go now, Snotlout! You cannot let me damage you!"

"You really think I am so stupid, Useless?! Well, I've grown enough to know when people makes fun on me! And sure I am NOT the type of boy who lets someone like YOU making fun on him!"

And so he grabbed Hiccup, and they crossed the plaza under the gaze of several Vikings.

At least, they reached a tub of water.

"Now, Useless, you will see how people can make fun on other people ... in a better way!"

And after a few seconds, Hiccup found his head being immersed in the water, and took there for some minutes.

Then he was raised up, he had just some minutes to breath again, and soon he was again in the water.

His yell for help were muffled by the water, and his eyes closed in a terrible way, containing all the pain inside him.

Snotlout kept to do this to him with a very furious look on his face.

The Vikings around him looked at the scene speechless, without moving.

They weren't shocked by the poor boy being thrown in the water, neither they moved to do something.

"Bucket, it's better going home! You shouldn't watch this!", Mulch said, taking away his dumb friend who looked really scared at what was happening.

Hiccup kept to suffer in silence, but inside he was screaming terribly as if he was being

It wasn't just for what Snotlout was doing to him.

It was also because for once he had managed to do something to his bully, for once he had managed to make him feel stupid, like the stupid he was.

And now, he was being punished for this. Sure, he wasn't a violent person, neither in the words, but he thought that a joke like that could just make Snotlout really scared for something stupid, or maybe just angry and nothing else.

He couldn't win against him neither with HIS abilities. He couldn't do anything.

Snotlout finally put him out of the water, and then threw him in the same tub.

"Don't do it ANYMORE! You understand, USELESS?!"

He growled again, and then walked away fuming like a stove.

Hiccup coughed several times, and then looked at his bully walking away.

Then his gaze fell also on the people there; they just looked at him, and then reprised to do what they were doing before.

Hiccup couldn't believe at it; he wasn't just unlucky ... he was really ALONE.

* * *

Gobber hammered on the axe with great decision, when he heard two voices in Hiccup's room in the forge.

"So, we came just to say you we were going to the lake for a bath ... but since you still did the bath!", Ruffnut said laughing.

"Yes, it must have been cool! It could be more awesome!", her twin said stupidly.

"Yeah, seeing you in the water ... I wish I could do it to Him everytime!", Ruff said again pointing at Tuffnut, who nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, I'd like to it to her too!"

She nodded dumbly too, and then said:-"Well, we could stay here to talk with you more, Fun-Hiccup ..."

"... but the others are waiting for us! Even if we don't have to go to the lake, but ..."

Soon she punched him in the arm.

"Stupid! We shouldn't tell it to him!"

"Why?"

"Because so he could suffer more, if he thought about the bath - thing!"

Tuffnut massaged his arm, then they looked at an annoyed Hiccup and said:-"Well ... bye bye!"

And ran away. Hiccup looked at them sighing, and then reprised to work slowly, not noticing Gobber looking sadly at him.

"They made me suffer more the same!", he muttered thinking about what Ruffnut has said earlier.

And he kept to think about this and about the events of the day before, even if he didn't care so much about something strange that happened that same day ...

**Finally this story is back! Hope all of its readers could like this chapter! Soon, things will be more terrible for our poor Hiccup! **

**Please, say in a review what do you thin about this!**

**And thanks for liking my work, it make me feel better a lot!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	5. Chapter 5

**How much success! I cannot believe this! **

**EIGHT REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, EIGHT!**

**This is my most successful story right now, really! I love you all, thanks for making me feel so happy about my writing!**

**I love you all, thank you very much! **

**Look, I would ask you something other.**

**If you want, READ and REVIEW, please, my other two stories:**

**- Uncle Hiccup's Tales**

**- Remembering a Great Leader**

**Thank you again, and hope you'll like also this chapter!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

"How is doing with that axe, lad?", Gobber asked.

Hiccup looked at him from his place, and then said:-" It's fine, Gobber! This is a very good axe, now!"

Gobber smiled a bit at him, and returned to work on a sword. But when he turned the head, a sad sigh escaped from his lips, and a sad look appeared on his face.

"Lad ... I see you cannot keep in this way. This isn't the Right way!", he murmured to himself.

Hiccup stopped to work and looked at his teacher, thinking he has said something.

"You can do this, Hiccup. You can! You have to understand HOW!", Gobber muttered again.

Hic was thinking about that too ... or better, he was thinking about what caused all of that!

Those stupid bullies, those arrogant, annoying, violent teens!

They were so stupid he knew he COULD beat them, being him the only SMART teen in all the Island! But this didn't make him win on Snotlout the day before!

He knew Snotlout'd get angry, but he couldn't imagine he could understand that was a joke!

That bully could be more than he was yet! And maybe also the twins could, even if in a lesser way, since they were stupid for nature.

Hiccup couldn't stand it; those teens were exaggerating. They were surpassing every limit! His teeth tightened so much ...

"We did it! He didn't even notice it, stupid!", Tuffnut said, grinning evilly with his sister.

"Yeah! It was so easy!", she said.

Hiccup was having his break from the hammering and sharpening of the forge, after two long hours near the fire.

He huffed and walked out of the shop; the forehead was full of sweat, that was keeping to drip even if he kept to take it off with his towel.

Gobber was at the Great Hall, probably with his father.

Hiccup sighed, and then came back in the forge to take his lunch. He looked around, and then noticed it on the table: a large basket full of bread.

Hiccup walked towards the table and took a loaf of bread, when he felt a delicious smell in the forge.

He turned the head, and noticed, near the window, another basket with five loafs of bread. He walked towards the basket, and soon sniffled that smell he had felt before.

He realized the loafs were still hot, as if just made. Hiccup took one; it was still warm.

Hiccup couldn't understand when Gobber took it or the why.

_"Maybe he wanted me to have a better lunch. Sure this bread is better than the other. It's so warm ... thanks a lot, Gobber!"_, Hiccup thought happily.

Then started to eat the loaf; it was so good! Hic finished the loaf very satisfied.

Finally a smile appeared on his face.

He took another loaf, when suddenly an angry yell made him turn towards the forge's entrance.

Hic walked there, and saw, out of the shop, a tall Viking with black beard and hair, muscular arms and legs, and a very furious look on the face.

Hiccup looked a bit surprised, but above all confused at the man, who recognized as Blackfist Rockstone, one of the stronger and terrible warriors of the village.

The adult Viking looked sternly at the poor boy, and then yelled, pointing at him with his big finger:-"YOU did it! You made this crime!"

Hiccup looked more confused, blinking the eyes. The Viking walked towards him in the forge, with his blue eyes becoming red for the rage.

He looked at the bread in Hiccup's hand, and than looked more furious, saying:-"You stole my bread! YOU took it under my nose, you little rascal!"

Hiccup's eyes widened more.

"N-No! I didn't do it, sir! I swear! I just found it on the window of the forge. I thought ..."

"Don't lie to me, lad! Don't think that just because your father is Stoick the Vast, you can do whatever you want! Nobody can do this to me and then hope to make me pass for the stupid!

Admit it!"

Hiccup looked more scared.

"I ... I ...", he started, while his hand let the loaf fall on the ground.

At that point, Blackfist's eyes widened more, and he looked angrier at the thin boy.

"How did you dare! You steal my bread, and then you make it fall on the dirty ground! How do you dare to be so disrespectful?!"

"I swear, sir! I found it on the window! I thought Gobber left it for me, as lunch!"

Blackfist looked more angry, and then gripped with his hand Hiccup's shirt, taking him out of the forge.

"Wait! Wait, I ask for ..."

"Now your father will think about this! You should be ashamed, to make him do this. He has more serious problems to deal with, instead his son's useless pranks!"

And kept to grab him towards the Hall. While Hiccup was wriggling, he noticed in the corner of the eye two almost identical grins giggling at him behind a rock.

And soon he understood everything.

When the doors of the Hall opened, Blackfist yelled loudly:-"Stoick! I have to denounce a crime!"

Stoick looked from his table, where he was sitting with Gobber, Hoark and Silent Sven, and looked surprised to see Blackfist Rockstone grabbing his son's shirt.

"What happening here, Rockstone?"

The black haired Viking snorted, and let Hiccup go, throwing him towards Stoick's table.

"Your son, here, made me a stupid prank, to me! A stupid joke!"

Stoick's eyes widened a bit, and then looked seriously at his son, who looked at him helpless and with a face that meant "I don't know what to say."

Stoick sighed, rubbing his forehead. Then he looked at Blackfist, and asked:-"What happened, Blackfist?"

The Viking snorted again, and then started to explain:-" After my four hours of work, I was at home ready to have lunch as everyone here; I have just finished to do my bread, and I put it on the window to let it some air. But when I came back to take it, it was disappeared! So I started to look in my house, but it wasn't there! So I understood someone took it from me! So I started to search the thief for all the village. And at least, I saw HIM ...", and pointed at Hiccup, who looked still scared, "... that was eating with a satisfied look MY bread!

So I came in the forge and I started to make him confess, but he was denying everything! So I brought him, here, since he MUST learn that just because he's your son, he cannot do whatever he want!

Not that he is allowed to do many things, since everything he does is a danger for everyone here ... But still, he cannot think to make me look stupid by taking my bread!"

The eyes of everyone focused on Hiccup, who looked still without words and totally nervous.

Stoick looked at Blackfist with his serious look, and then he looked at Hiccup, and asked:-"And you, Hiccup ... what do have to say about this? Did you really take Blackfist's bread?"

Hiccup hesitated before answering his father, but then said:-"I didn't take it, father! I can assure it! I had finished to work at the forge, so I took my break! I- I felt a delicious smell of bread in the forge. So I found a basket full of loafs of bread on the window. I thought Gobber left it there for me, since the bread he left was drier than the one on the window. So I ate a loaf, and I was eating another one when I heard Blackfist's voice calling me, and then ... well, you can imagine the rest!"

Stoick looked more seriously at his son, and his petrifying look didn't fell from his face.

Hiccup looked at it more nervous.

Blackfist had still his angry look; Gobber instead looked a bit worried from Hiccup to Stoick.

At least Stoick stood up and said, looking directly at Blackfist:-"My son seemed sincere to me, Blackfist. And I know him very well, being his father. I can assure you he'd never do something like this. My son is not a thief!"

Gobber nodded and took the word:-"I bet two of my peg legs that the real responsible is , or are, another type of teen! I bet that maybe this teen has black hair, strong arms and ..."

"Snotlout went to hunt with his father this morning, Gobber!", Stoick said.

Gobber looked at him surprised, and then said:-"Well ... then it must be other two teens, a boy and a girl, both blond and able to do pranks like this!"

Soon behind the door they all heard a gasp; Gobber stood up and walked towards it.

When he opened the doors, he found Ruffnut and Tuffnut looking badly at each other.

"Why did you do that, stupid?!", she said angrily.

"They have just discovered us! You'd do it too, butt-elf!"

"No, because I'm smarter than you!"

"YOU smart?! Please, you are smart like a slug!"

"And you like a warm, fart!"

"Don't make !", he said angrily.

"You always do things worst, Troll!", she said, butting her head.

They grinned at each other furiously, when they heard a voice's croak.

They turned and saw Gobber looking sternly at them.

"It was his fault!", Ruffnut said pointing at her brother.

"It was HER fault!", Tuffnut said pointing at his sister.

Gobber shook the head and then took the twins with his hand for the collar of their shirts.

"Now, we'll do a LONG talk with the chief, little scoundrel!", the blacksmith said, and walked in the Hall with them.

The two started to wriggle nervously, under the gaze of everyone.

Hiccup looked surprised at them. He had to say it soon! H knew that probably them or Snotlout did it!

But this time, a little smile crossed his face. Yes, because this time he didn't do anything! This time, the real responsible should be punished by his father, and not him!

This time, everything was perfect for him!

Ruffnut noticed his smile, and looking angrily exclaimed:-"What are you smiling about, Useless?!"

Stoick walked towards them, and said loudly:-"Now shut up you two! Now Mr. Rockstone has to say something to you two about some bread!"

The twins winced at him, and then looked at the furious Blackfist Rockstone, who looked angrier than before.

Hiccup walked towards the exit, and then, while he was walking on the stairs of stone, he smile satisfied, with a sensation of perfection about that day.

While Hiccup was sat adjusting the fire, he heard the door opening, and saw his father entering.

He smiled a bit, and came to greet him. Stoick took his helmet and fur mantle, putting them on a chair, and rubbed his temple nervously.

Hiccup took a tankard of mead and offered it to him, saying:-"Welcome home, dad. Here, this will help you."

Stoick looked at him, and then took the tankard, drinking the mead.

Hiccup looked at him still smiling a bit, and then walked in the kitchen. Suddenly his father's voice made him stop.

"Hiccup, how did this happen to you?"

His smile disappeared, and then thin boy turned to his father confused and a bit nervous.

"You were grabbed by another man and took in front of me, accused of a stupid crime. How did this happen, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at him still concerned.

"This isn't the real attitude of a man! You should avoid to be grabbed so, you'd yell at Blackfist you weren't the thief, and then help him to find the thief, without letting me do anything! Even if the real criminals were found, you still HAD to do something to show you weren't a thief, and a man!

For my father's beard, Hiccup, you're not seven anymore! You should deal with these things independently, as a Chief's son, and as a MAN!"

Hiccup looked at his father more shocked. This was making him feel more concerned.

"You have to grow more, son! Be a Viking Man, and live your life as such!"

Hiccup almost said something, but then preferred going in his room.

There, he felt some tears from his eyes falling.

He couldn't believe this happened. For once he didn't do anything, he wasn't the troublemaker, and his father was still disappointed!

But they has discovered everything, the twins were the responsible, the TWINS!

And instead, that day ended as every day.

Hiccup sat on his bed and sighed sadly; he couldn't believe this was happening.

So it was true; he was definitely the unlucky boy on the Earth, if anything could make his days better for once.

**I have to say this: I'm still surprised a LOT of people is enjoying this!**

**If you have any advice about language and plot, say it!**

**Thanks again, you're great!**

**Thanks again, you are still wonderful readers, keep so! But please, Do Not let this story make you distract by more important things, like happened to me!**

**Life, Real Life, is important, very much important, more than this story. Don't let this wonderful stories make you forget about more important tasks.**

**I'm saying this because due my writing I almost lost my school's year. Don't make my same error, please!**

**Thanks again, you're great!**

**And please, Read and Review, if you want, the other two stories I said about in the Author Notes at the beginning of the chapters. That would make me a lot happier than I am now!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone again, Hiccupisnotuseless is finally back with his most successful story, "The Bad Side". **

**I know many of you were waiting this froma VEEEEEEERY long time!**

**I am really sorry for it, but sadly I had a lot of author's block about this! I didn't really know how to make this work!**

**Really, I am sorry a lot! Forgive me, and do not hate me, please.**

**I hope seriosuly this will make you happy and will make you enjoy more this story!**

**I ask you to forgive me and to be happyy with this writing!**

**Apart this, I ask you to read also my new story: The Tuffnut Zone! It is unusual but a good story, and I think you will like it, since in it for now Hiccup is suffering a lot due a terrible thing! Read it if you want, and make me know if you liked it! I won't be angry if nobody does it, but please, at least READ A BIT of it, please! I wanna know if even other type of stories are good, and not just this!**

**Happy reading, Hiccupisnotuseless**

**Oh, and sorry also if the chapter it too short.**

Hiccup stood there, looking with his green eyes the plaza.

In those eyes there was now something really unusual and strange .. a darker look.

The Haddock teen didn't look so always in this way.

Everyone knew Hiccup couldn't be seen differently from what he usually looked.

Something really strange, something that could be seen even with worry from everyone.

But Hiccup wouldn't say this about him. Sure, it was unusual, and he knew the others could say he looked more like another person. His emerald eyes looked angry, almost like his father's, and it was like his face was in a sorto f way … furious, with a strange grey shade.

But Hiccup knew he didn't was another person; that way he looked in this moment wasn't the look of a strange or abnormal person, it wasn't the strangest look of ever.

Hiccup knew he was just looking like a normal person.

Vikings were people that looked at that sight like a tenacious or rigid warrior, a serious man. For them was normal if one of them looked so almost all the time.

But if you acted so differently for all your life (even if in this case meant just twelve years) if you looked always happy, smiling and amused about everything, then it was absolutely strange if you looked even for once so serious, so deep in your thoughts, like every Viking always looks.

But Hiccup knew everything was absolutely normal about him: in fact, it was the way he had to look, IT was the way he had to look. Funny when there was something really funny, happy when there was something really happy, angry when there was something bad, scared when there was something scaring …

Not that his fellow villagers didn't look so, but actually they rarely found something to be happy, something to be scared of. And when it happened, Hiccup knew they didn't have to be really happy or scared, even if they considered the situation appropriate for acting so.

Hiccup stared at the plaza, watching immovable everything was happened there.

There wasn't almost anyone there, just some men and women walking aroung, grabbing baskets or long wooden poles with them, while three or four kids were running after each other, enjoying each other's company with happy and natural smiles.

Something Hiccup wished and regretted with all his heart. Smiling like a child … feeling their same happiness.

People could easily say this was a stupid wish, and they could call him "child", "baby", "infant"; not that they didn't call him so; once Snotlout called him "baby", alongside something other, and even some adults did it other times, appearing happy of it.

But even if they said it, even if they could just make fun on him and make him pass for the most incredibile and absurd Viking of all the Earth … well, they could do it without any worry.

Because Hiccup couldn't care about this, he couldn't consider this a big problem for him. It couldn't be so.

Children are the most innocent and ONLY innocent people of the world.

And even in they were just naive people, even if they were absolutely ignorant about the biggest problems of the life, they could still do something about it.

Even if you could just say few and maybe superficial words to explain them the problems, they could just .. with a little comment, a little innocent comment … make you realize the best things.

Their was a little smile,a warm and efficient smile, but the PUREST and MOST SINCERE of all the ones.

Their was real Happiness.

They knew what Happiness was, in little things, but also in bigger things.

They could just make everyhting better, and be felt in another, magical and happiest way with their Happiness.

Whoever is feeling sad, whoever is feeling bad, for everything … not always, but many of the times they have just to see the sight in the little eyes of a child … and soon everything looks a bit differently … but of course in a good way.

And Hiccup would give everything to have a bit of that Happiness.

So that everything could go in the PERFECT way!

Being treated very well, and maybe living something good also to others. Being seen like a child, but in a twelve years old boy … and in this way, since it so for children … Normal.

* * *

Gobber watched silently his little apprentice looking so, and then sighed sadly, and spoke.

"Hiccup, are you ok?", the loud Gobber's voice said, making Hic almost wince for the sudden words let out his mentor's mouth.

Hic looked at him, and then sighed soflty, and said:-"Yeah, Gobber. Why?"

"Just to know. Now, come on, you have to go back work. That hammer is waiting just for you.", the big man said, pointing with his big finger at Hiccup's usual place in the forge.

Hic sighed again, and walked there, reprising his work.

The hammer echoed many times on the spear he was doing, without interruption.

Until Gobber's voice was heard again:-"Lad, things are not going veryv well, you know? You have to think about this … and above all to do something.

Things are not easy to solve in Vikings' world, I know … but there were so much people who managed to do it, even with so much troubles.

But sadly, you have to work hard, very hard. And I know this is not … a classic characteristic for you … but this doesn't mean you can give up forti … you have the strenght, Hiccup.

You have just to find the Right way … and then show you for what you are … a particular, but good man!"

Hiccup looked at him with a strange look … and then sighed again, reprising his work.

Thje strenght was in him … he had the possibilità .. but he couldn't do it in the way Gobber meant … neither Gobber could think in that way … but Hiccup knew there was just ONE way. The only way he could do.

He wanted just to act in his way … as a normal person.

* * *

"So, you two got caught instead of the Useless? Oh man, I wished I was there to see you! Ah ah ah aha!", Snotlout laughed really amused, while the twins looked terribly with a very annoyed look at the big and stupid bully, who was laughing so much at the point he could fall from the rock he was sitting on.

Fishlegs looked speechless, with a bit uncomfortable look, without nothing to say, not finding any comment about the whole situation.

Astrid just stood at her place, grabbing her axe, looking annoyed and coldly as always, bothered by the Jorgenson boy's irritating attitude. Why they had to speak and laugh about Hiccup all the time?! He was Useless, everyone knew it … and so was useless also talkign about him.

"I have to say it, this time the stupid did better than you two! Ah ah, come on, I'd do it without being discovered even if I was in front of everyone, doing it in that moment!", Snotlout kept.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut grinned more furiously, with rage. They were already being punished by their parents, who had forbidden them to partecipate at the next dragon that the twins could obey like all the normal kids … definitely, not.

But the fact Useless managed to make them being rightfully punished made them so angry and furious, that they could even do worst things then the usual jokes they did.

Yes, that week they had to do the worst pranks of ever, like painting Gobber's house with pink and violet colours, or stealing Mildew's sheep and throwing it in the sea … or making the adults drink milk with yak's hair.

Snotlout kept to laugh hysterically, and Tuffnut growled approaching slowly him and getting ready to make his teeth meeting his punch. But in the moment the said punch almost touched Snotlout's face, a big hand stopped it and after a few seconds made the twin fall on the ground in pain.

Snot finally stopped to laugh, and then stood up, saying:-"Anyway, just him could be grabbed to his father like a pleading child. He couldn't do absolutely anything for it!"

"Well, this is logical, you know?", Astrid replied annoyed.

Snot nodded. "Yeah … I mean, he is nothing, and he doesn't know anything to deal with this. He's just … Useless."

**Notice how many times the word Normali is in the , this was a more deep and psychological chapter, like the ones I love to write. I wanted to watch more the In it I wanted to explain better how Hic could see his perfect reality . Hope you are not annoyed, but hey, the story cannot be just violent parts! **

**And I have decided that probably (probably, remember!), in the next chapters I'll put other characters, like Mildew (but in a very minor role) and … you'll discover who! Just to make clear, it is not Astrid or Toothless. You'll see who is next time!**

**Hope you liked this chapter a lot. Check out also my other story, The Tuffnut Zone, and review also it if you want! I won't be angry if nobody does it, but please, at least read a bit of it, please!**

**Thanks again, you are ALL great!**

**Advices about everything are Really Accepted!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Egy there, I am back again with the Bad Side!**

**I Just want to make clear something here, so that nobody could be confused.**

**In my stories, Hiccup and Snotlout AREN'T cousins, because I cannot see them so, and besides in the movies or Tv series they don't call each other so. And also, why should Stoick be Spitelout's brother, if one is the leader of Haddock Clan, and one is the leader of Jorgensons clan? **

**So, once this is clear, let's return to the story, one of the best of mine (apparently) and one of the most un common, because usually I don't qrite so much about angst. But now, well … maybe I am not a genius, but still, I am really good, if so much people thinks this.**

**So, thanks for encouraging me, and thanks for making me notice many things about my stories!**

**Thanks to you all, Hiccupisnotuseless**

**I do not own anything about Httyd (it's all related to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks).**

"Fungus? Fungus?! Whare are you?", a gruff voice called from the top of the high hill behind the mountain of the Great Hall.

And after some miutes of waiting, two legs moved slowly down the said hill, while two eyes a wrinkled face looked around with a bit worried look.

The noise of a long wooden staff tapping the ground at intervals started to become faster.

"Fungus! Come here, Fungus! It's me! Where did you go, little one? Where did you go?"

Mildew kept to walk, wondering where his faithful pet sheep could be, since it had never did something like this; and when something like this happened, Mildew could only wonder what could happen to his dear pet, a pet he arrived to love even more than his three wives.

And so he kept to go down towards the village, ignoring that his dear sheep was instead in the most unsuspected place, and in the most unsuspected situation.

* * *

Slowly and terribly a large trunk lippe on the river's water, towards the unvoidable cliff from which it'd fall in the sea water, bringing with it anything that could be on it.

And actually, tied to it there was something that was bleating scared, probably "praying" for a miracle that could make it free and sure.

There were actually two people that could do this for it, but sadly the said two people were also the responsible of its uncomfortable situation.

"Eh eh eh, look how it is desparing!", Tuffnut said grinning dumbly at the poor sheep tied to the trunk.

"Why, can sheeps really despare?", Ruffnut asked.

"Well, how do you call all that "baaa, baaa!" it is doing?", her broche remarked.

"Yeah, you're right! … Wait, did I really say it?!", she exclaimed absolutely surprised.

Tuff just snorted, and returned to look at the yelling Fungus.

"It's too cool, I couldn't believe animlas could be so funny!"

"Look how it is desparing! I bet it is saying:-"Mildew! Mildew, my snorting beloved Mildew, save me!", Ruff said as if she was describing a damsell in distress.

"You know you're describing it as if it was a princess in danger?"

" Well, Mildew treats it like it was so!", Ruff pointed.

"Yeah, it is so … bleah!"

"Totally agree. Bleah!"

The twins sighed delighted, and then returned to look at the sheep being transported towards its fate.

But after some minutes, the smiles disappeared, revealing a bit more serious and gruff expression.

And their happy thoughts were replaced by angry and unwished thoughts.

"Does this make you feel better?", Ruffnut asked looking at her twin.

He didn't turn to face her, but answered while shaking his head:-"No. It is funny, but not so … resolving!"

"Yeah … I thought it could serve. But … well, you already said it, bro.", the braided girl said.

Tuffnut nodded again, and the two stood there, watching no more interested their prank slipping on the water.

"Ok … so, what do you want to do now? Should we go and do something other?", Ruff asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe this time we can use something more than … you know what."

"Yeah. Let's go to the stables, ok?"

With that, the diabolical scaundrels walked away, and Ruff spoke again, saying:-"Ehy, why next time don't we take a yak, instead of a sheep?"

Tuff looked at her, and so his wide grin came back on his face. "Yeah! That could be so COOL! Absolutely! COOL! Yeah … cool!"

Ruff giggled amusedly with her brother, and with that the twins walked back to the village, leaving behind them the scared bleats of the "sailor sheep".

* * *

"Stoick, actually the lad wasn't the real criminal Blackfist said, but you cannot blame him for this.", Gobber would like to say, watching his thoughtful Chief and friend, sat at one of the tables in the Great Hall, with his big fingers rubbing slowly his forehead and his fierce eyes closed.

Gobber didn't absolutely like to see this, when it happened between his best friend and his little apprentice, that was almost like a nephew for him, since the day he was born.

The quotidian accident that involved Hiccup all the time made him see all the fights that made him looking at his two friends like he never wanted to see.

Stoick was a good Chief, that made everyone look at him joyful and happily all the time, and the Berkians could clearly say they were lucky to have a so determinate person to lead them.

But the problem was this: Stoick actually acted so much time as Chief, and he did it almost everywhere and everytime, even in his house … and with his family.

His temper looked really impressive to everyone, included … his only son.

All he could do was this … looking terrible and imponent, wanting his son acting like a real man; not just because he was his son, but because every Viking and person in general had to act so to live his life normally.

On this Gobber totally agreed with his friend; being a man meant everything for a person, especially if it was a Viking!

But it was true that, even if this wasn't easy to admit in front of Stoick, the way the bearded Chief was showing to Hiccup was probably the reason of almost all his failures.

All those times in which Stoick looked so angry, almost yelling to his son when he scolded him for all the troubles he made, treating him so wildly … all those times Gobber's heart sincerely broke in two.

The blacksmith sighed and kept to watch his thoughtful friend, so absorted in his predictable thoughts.

* * *

Hiccup rubbed strongly the stone against the spear, his eeybrows crossed firmly and his green eyes looking sternly and determinate on the metal.

He could almost pass for his father, with that determinate look.

And actually, this was one of the few things people could appreciate in the boy … if only he showed it more times, and possibly in public.

But that look could also make people look worried at the thin boy.

Because the look Hiccup was showing was actually the look of a furious man, who looked determinate cause he was thinking something really hard … really serious … really important … and, in this case, really dark.

Hiccup rubbed stronger the stone, and at least he stopped his work, loooking at the blade to see if everything was ok.

And actually it was so … perfectly ok.

But looking at that blade, especially now that it was so well sharpened, made Hiccup thinking about something other.

The blade meant something more, something really interesting and strange for him …

Something that made him looking so determinate like Stoick …

But this was making him looking also so strange about himself … but he didn't notice this.

In that short break of time, his thoughts were really interesting and compact in just one type of thoughts.

His eyes stared firmly at the blade, like they were looking at a clear objective.

And his body started to shake … shake in a way it never did.

And his hands … his little fingers moved in fits and starts.

His legs trembled, making him turn slowly on himself.

Hiccup found himself looking at a certain point in the forge: a long wooden pole.

And when he looked at it so … suddenly his teeth tightned … tightened in a very abnormal way, revealing a little grin.

And after some seconds … the spear sank in the wood, stuck perfectly horizontally.

And Hiccup's mouth let out little and heavy breaths, like a boar after it charged another boar.

* * *

"So, should we paint Fishlegs' house in pink and violet?", Tuff asked.

"Nah. Why don't we take a basket full of manure and we give it to Astrid, and we say it's a gift from Snotlout?"

"Go on.", Tuff said interested..

"We'll say her they are flowers … very special flowers with an incredibile and delicious taste!", his twin explained grinning.

Tuff's eyes widened in realization, and he grinned wildly at the idea.

"It's Supercool! Amazing! I love when you say these thoings, sis!", the male twin said.

"I know, bro! After all, I'm amazing in this, right?"

"yeah! When you don't say or do your typical stupidities, you can be really cool. When you don't act like a moron!"

Ruff blinde,a nd then grinned at her broche, crossing her eyeebrows.

"I don't do moron's things! I always do the best!", she said angrily.

"Sure, sure, keep to dream this! Ah ah ah!", Tuff replied chuckling amused.

She grinned furiously, her eyes looking red …

And after some minutes, the classic hobby of the twins could be seen pefectly.

"Stop doing this! You're stupid!"

"No, you are THE stupid! The biggest moron of ever! The …"

"Close that stinky hole you call mouth, you daughter of Grendel!"

Hearing this, Ruff's eyes widened more, and the fight increased, being heard in all the forest by all the animals.

**Hope you liked it! And finally, you could see something more about this "Bad Side" of Hiccup, even if … it is just the beginning.**

**Thanks again to you all, please REVIEW! I wanna hear you thoughts, bad or good! They help me to increase my abilities and so be more good!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for the beautiful words and encouragements written in the comments!**

**I am happy so much people is enjoying this story!**

**I suggest you to read my other story, "How to help someone to see what you cannot see soon." Long and strange title, I know, but I hope you will like it as this!**

**So, stop babbling uselessy, and keep on with the angst and the sadness … yeah, I'm bad, I know.**

**The principal difference with other is that it is focused on one character, really important for this story, that is not Hiccup. Hope you will like him anyway!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Heavy steps irrupted in the house of the leader of Berkians, followed by the hard closing of the door.

A deep sigh echoed in all the empty habitation, and then the slow feet of the big man walked heavily towards his armchair.

Once there, Stoick sat on it with a last sigh, closing the eyes and moaning tiredly.

It was just midday, but he felt tired like at the end of the day.

The problems of the village were difficult to face, and sometimes they weren't the really serious and notable problems they seemed.

And facing with problems like Mulch trying to take back from Gunnar his comb for beard when the other man thought it was his gret-gret uncle's ... things like these made him feel so angry, since he was informed before that it was a very terrible problem.

Sometimes he wished things could be easier, but sadly it couldn't be so, since he lived with Vikings … and this explained everything.

And so, he kept to rub his closed eyes, thinking about this tiring problems.

Of course, there weren't just stupid or useless … this last word made him focus on something other.

Something important, maybe more important than the other problems … something really hard to face, something really familiar, but even so distant.

A thought he never wanted to think so, because he made him feel so … so tired, but even so terribly worried.

Stoick was now thinking totally about his … his son.

And this was making him feel as if he was tied to a big rock, and constricted to take it with him everywhere.

And actually, whatever he was doing, he couldn't help to feel that weight with him, becoming heavier and heavier.

It was the weight of all the things he had to deal with, every single day of his life.

And what made it even more annoying and frustating was that the bigger part of that weight consisted of all what … his son did.

As father, he knew he had a great responsibility, caring of his only boy with all the heart and the careness he could give him.

But actually, Stoick couldn't believe that making this could make him feel so tired.

Maybe it was because Hiccup was the son of the Chief, and for this he was the most important teen of the Island, and for this he was the one who needed the most important education.

But Stoick couldn't expect to find a boy … so unusual.

He couldn't help to look always bewildered everytime he saw … the boy doing something like those.

He was so astonished especially for the fact that he had already seen that boy doing errors or things like those … but in a very less serious way, and when he was … no, he couldn't believe he wa susing this word thinking about his BOY … but he had to, sadly.

And this made him sigh deeper. But at least, the word echoed in his mind, making him feel like he was going to fall weakly …

Younger.

The drums of his minds were heard again, and he rubbed his forehead more.

Younger … Younger … _Younger…_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Hiccup! Do it!", Stoick said, his hands on his hips while he was nodding at the axe knocked in the ground._

_Near it, watching it a bit worried, a very small kid. He had two big and confused green eyes, totally focused on the weapon in the ground._

_He looked up, watching towards his father, who nodded again with a little smile._

_The four years old kid gulped, and looked unsure. At least, he sighed soflty, and said:-"Ok, dad."_

_And so, he walked towards the little axe, and stood in front of it. _

_After a few minutes of watching it, as if he was analyzing the situation, his little hands grabbed the handle, and he started to step back, trying to bring the axe with him._

_But sadly, it didn't move, neither for a very few meters._

_Hiccup started to moan terribly, polling it with all his strenght. But instead, the weapon didn't move, perfeclty unmovable._

"_Ok Hic! Stop, you can stop now.", the voice of his father said._

_The little boy let the handle go, and then breathed slowly._

_And then, his eyes stared again at the axe, and soon his face revealed an angry and sad look._

"_I couldn't do it!", he exclaimed really disappointed._

_Stoick let out a little chuckle, and then he said:-"You don't have to be worried, Hiccup! You are still so young, it's absolutely normal!"_

_The little boy looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, and soon he said loudly:-"But I don't understand, why didn't it came out?! I did with all my strenght!"_

"_You're just a toddler, son! It's absolutely normal!", Stoick said again, with a gentle smile._

"_But Tuffnut did it, there!", Hic yelled again,pointing at his right._

_A few meters away from them, other two people were doing the same thing of the Chief and his son._

_But in this case the little three years old blond boy had managed to pull off the axe from the ground, showing it happily to his father, who was chuckling proudly at him._

"_Yes, but this because your arms are not like his, Hiccup!", Stoick explained._

"_But I am the son of the Chief, dad! I thought I could do it! It's important, right?"_

_Stoick smiled more, and then kneeled near his boy, watching him symphatetically, and said:-"Yes, Hiccup, it is important … but this doesn't mean you have to do it perfectly every time. You are young, and this mean we have to train very hardly, more than others, so that you can show to be a good Chief's son. Right?"_

_Hic looked at him, and then nodded understandingly._

"_Don't blame yourself, son. It's not important right now. You have a loto f time for this! Don't be so impatient or sad. You'll do it, absolutely. Like everyone else, also you will do it in a very good way!"_

* * *

The thought vanished soon, leaving the mind of the chief empty of any other little thing that could make him remember the episode.

That episode, happened eight years ago, made feel Stoick like he was going to throw up something.

He was supposed to be absolutely calm, because he knew perfectly Hiccup could act just in that way, being him different from others kids.

But now … heck, now EIGHT years have passed, since that episode!

And now that little boy was now a taller and more mature kid, one that didn't need to be encouraged in that way, and that could do things just like a real man could do!

He was almost an adult, now! He had to show he was the a careful and good Viking, a wonderful boy with a lot of great things.

But … Stoick found suddenly something other in his head … a strange, unexpected question in his mind …

Was Hiccup really changed so much?

Was Hic really becoming bigger, more important, more mature, more Viking?

Actually, thinking better … he couldn't make differences!

If he was looking at him better … he couldn't see someone so different from the little kid he raised up until that moment.

Two big expressive green eyes, like two emeralds … a little, confused and common confused and worried look almost all the time, great loss of faith in himself …

Oh man … Stoick couldn't believe this … he couldn't believe he was thinking this … he couldn't believe he was realizing this!

Hiccup, his son … he had never grown up!

He stood there, like a stone, totally focused on the nothing with the widened eyes of the face … while the widened eyes of the mind were still focused on what he was absolutely confirming as an evident and shocking truth.

His son … he was still the same, he was that little, scared, weak boy he lived with all those years, after …

Soon the big Chief felt his body heavier like before, because he was still remembering … but this time, it was another type of thought … another distant memory that echoed in all his head … and heart.

A memory he felt like one of the most terrible and touching of ever …

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Look what he's doing, Stoick!", a female voice called, making the Chief of Berk walking towards the living room._

_When he reached it, a small smile crossed his bearded face; sat on the huge armchair he usually used, his dear and loved wife looked down at a small bundle in her careful arms, from which little arms were swinging around alongside little moans._

_The beautiful woman let out a few giggles, a gentle smile that was revealing her white teeth making the little form in her arms giggling happily._

_Stoick looked happily his two belve ones, and his eyes soon saw what had make his wife calling him._

_The little arms of the moving boy were grabbing the long red hair of the woman, and were pulling them towards him with euphory._

"_He's already exercising to make arms and hands strong! How cute!", she said, giggling again._

_Stoick giggled softly, and then approached them, saying:-"Well, then I think he's doing a good work, seeing all his determination!"_

_The woman laughed happily, and slowly handed him the infant, careful to not make him falling on the ground._

_But there wasn't anything to be worried, since Stoick knew perfectly how to deal with him; besides, he could easily take him as if he was grabbing a loaf of bread, since the baby could perfeclty stay in his hand._

_The Chief approached the infant to him, and soon the kid shook his little head with a pout, bothered by the furry and big beard of his dad._

_He took it away from him, but since there was still a lot of it on all his face, his little hand grabbed his beard, and started to pull it with strenght._

"_Ah ah ah! He's really determinate! It's like he's preparing himself to deal with bigger and more important responsibilities!", Stoick said amused, laughing with his wife._

_Her green eyes looked weetly at his two boys, making herfeel really happy._

"_He's not ready to be annoyed with these things yet! Don't put him in your "other life" soon, Darling!", she said, still giggling._

_Stoick looked at her with his little smile,a nd then said:-"Well, he seems like he's not annoyed right now, since I'm talking about it right now!"_

"_First, you're not talking about it, or the speech could last over three hours. Second, he is just annoyed from your beard, on which I totally agree!" , she replied, standing up._

_Stoick laughed again, and then looked at the little heir, taht was still "wrestling" with the beard._

"_Well, my little heir, you are perfectly one that knows how to act in moments like this! And let me say this, you can do this and more! Because you will do this in the future, absolutely!", Stoick said._

_His wife shook her head still smiling, and then took the baby in her arms, and took him awya from the father._

"_He's really gracious and special, Stoick. I assure you he will be a good Viking. But you do not need to make him feel all the weight of this now!", she said, still smiling, and then walked slowly towards the cradle._

_She lowered slowly, and put delicately Hiccup there, stroking softly his cheek._

_Then, she turned towards her husband, and soon they were embraced to each other._

"_So, Val … you are annoyed of … this?", Stoick asked, gesturing at his furry facial hair._

"_Well, let me be sincere … mmm … yes, yes, definitely! But remember, I do not care about it!", she said._

_Both of them laughed really amused, and then ended the conversation with a lovely kiss._

* * *

Stoick sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

Now sadness was inside him, making him feel something he didn't feel from a long time.

"Oh Val. I am failing. I know you loved him when he was so small, and naive … but you knew it too, everyone needs to grow up. I am not saying that … it's just …

I remember you and him, together, you encouragin him … and me too. I encouraged him like a good father, and Chief.

And of course, why should I get angry with him, he was just a baby … you were always saying you couldn't see him acting differently … but he is a Chief's son, and a now almost a man! Sure, he has just twelve years … but at his age many of us were already on the battlefield, in the nights, helping adults battling and defending our houses.

And now he … it's his destiny! He has to do it for us … and for himself! I cannot live with an eternal baby! He has to do something, he has to change, absolutely! He has to do more, and more, in a different and perfect way!

He has to be like us! I don't want him so! I wanna him growing … this time for real!", he finished, with his eyes now red like a very hot fire.

Nobody could say him the opposite, nobody! Hiccup had to be another boy … another totally different boy!

He wouldn't accept anything else, and this was absolutely sure!

Vikings neede to be people with characteristics that could make them be recognised as wonderful, proud and fierce warriors.

And even if some of them seemed different at the beginning, they could still become absolutely like everyone else. Because the strenght of a village was in every single Viking, and if one of this Vikings showed any weak difference … that could cause very serious and abnormal troubles to everyone, absolutely to EVERYONE, making the village being weak also when they had just to live their normal and quotidian life.

If there wasn't a Chief and a father couldn't accept, was seeing his son becoming nothing … and so condamning himself in a very horrible and unacceptable life.

Stoick knew his son was a boy that needed to show to himself .. that he was slowly going towards his personal infinite troubles.

And so, he had to end this soon, without a single moment to waste again, being … absolutely nothing.

**Hope you like this chapter! And please, read the story i suggested you at the beginning! **

**Title: !How to help someone to see what you cannot see soon"; a simple one-shot.**

**Strange and long title, I know. I'll change it, but right now I have to write this!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me everything you want about plot and language!**

**Thanks again to you all, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


End file.
